Gramma
"I don't want to think I'm wrong Just for feeling pretty" 'Intro' Gramma is a song that featured on her Kill Kill EP and later on her Lana Del Ray a.k.a. Lizzy Grant album. It also appeared on her Sparkle Jump Rope Queen MySpace page under the earlier title Blue Ribbon. It was written by Grant and David Kahne in 2008, and is 3 minutes and 50 seconds. In this song we're hearing Lizzy ask for reassurance from her guardian. This may be the same grandmother she tattooed her hand 'M' for in memory after her passing. 'Lyrics' Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me A.M.E.R.I.C.A. All I want to do is play See the city every day Pretty party nation Tell me that you think I'm good Happy that I make you glad 'Cause I don't want to think I'm bad, Gramma I don't want to think I'm bad Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Don't you know, you don't need a thing? Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me T.R.O.U.B.L.E. Trouble's what feels good to me Crazy as since I was three Now I'm out to get you But I'd have bet that lately, Ma And I'm in love with everyone And I don't want to think I'm wrong Just for feeling pretty Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me I want to be the whole world's girl, gramma I want to be the whole world's girl I want to be the whole world's girl, gramma Tell me do you think that's wrong? Don't cry, honey, crazy girl Don't you know you are the world? Every time you feel unsure Try to remember what you are Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Honey, don't you know you have everything? Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me Gramma said she'll leave the lights on for me Gramma said the flags are waving for me Gramma said that somewhere out there there's a good man, waiting for me